


Home for the Holidays

by loverbouquet



Series: A Kiralfonse Christmas [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Basketball, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Meet the Family, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Set in Kiran’s world, bad singing, i still don’t know if that counts as a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Your family wants to meet Alfonse during their Christmas gathering.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, cool thing ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you can see it, but if you can’t, there is art based on one of my fics! I still can’t believe this is a thing, and I love it so much (also, if you can’t see it please let me know how to insert pictures in here bc I have no clue what I’m doing)

It had been a few months since the war ended and you were returned to your world. Much to your delight, when you made the trip back, Alfonse was convinced last minute to go with you. Having him there with you was like a dream come true, and it didn’t hurt that his reactions to your more modern standards of living gave you quite a laugh. You could still remember his fascination with being in a car, as well as how with the touch of a few buttons on your phone, you could have food brought to you in a matter of minutes, rather than having to go out and get it yourself.

The holidays were fast approaching, and your parents thought it to be the perfect time to meet this “new” guy in your life. When you told Alfonse about it, he agreed to meet them, but surprisingly, he seemed to genuinely look forward to it, and wasn’t nervous about it at all. You? As much as you wanted him to meet your family, you were worried. How would you guys explain that he was a prince from another world? Would you have to make something up in order for your parents to not incessantly question him? You made Alfonse aware of your concerns, and while he admitted that the thought crossed his mind as well, he encouraged you not to stress out about it.

Alfonse slowly opened his eyes as the sun rose. Christmas had arrived, and with it, this would be the day he met your family. He sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out and letting out a small yawn. He glanced down to the other side of the bed, noticing that you weren’t there. It was a rarity that you would be awake before him, but given the occasion, he was sure there were some things you wanted to take care of before you left.

“Oh, good, you’re up!”

He looked up to find you standing in the doorway. It looked as though you were already done getting ready, the loose curls in your hair falling along your shoulders and onto the red sweater you were wearing. As he stood, he studied the sweater a bit more. Was that white design in the center the symbol of Askr? He didn’t think the clothing of this world had that design available.

“The shower’s all yours, but before you head in there, I have a present for you!” You spoke, turning around and going back into the living room. When you returned, a small, wrapped up box was in your hands, and you held it out to him. He tore off the wrapping paper, opening the box to find a sweater with the Askran symbol in the front similar to yours, but in green. “An old friend of mine’s parents own a clothing store, so I got in touch with them and asked them to make these sweaters for us. Do you like it?”

“I do.” He smiled, leaning in and kissing your forehead. “Thank you for this. I deeply apologize for not getting you anything.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Al!” You laughed, sliding your arms around his torso. “Just having you here with me is enough of a present.”

You let go of him, allowing him to grab some more clothes and make his way over to the bathroom. You walked into to the kitchen, scrolling through your phone for some music to listen to while you waited for him. Once you found a playlist you were happy with, you set it down and opened some cabinets, looking for ingredients.

~~~~~

After showering and getting dressed, Alfonse stepped out of the bathroom to find quite the sight. There was some music playing in the kitchen, and you were quickly moving all throughout the apartment, dancing along to the sound. There was also a rather sweet and pleasant scent coming from the kitchen, and as he tried to identify what it was, you were suddenly right in front of him, taking his hands in yours.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…!” You sang, and rather off key at that, but he found it endearing. You let go of his hands, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck and pressing your forehead against his. “Make my wish come truuuuuue, baby all I want for Christmas… iiiiis… yooooouuu…!”

As hard as he tried, Alfonse couldn’t hold back the laughter that escaped his mouth. You knew you probably looked ridiculous, but you didn’t care all that much, and he loved that about you.

“…. You used up most of the hot water again.” He told you, choosing not to comment on your spontaneous performance.

“Had you woken up in time to join me, you wouldn’t have that problem.” You sassed before leaning in, briefly peck his lips with yours. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. Before you could respond, he heard a small ding coming from the kitchen.

“Almost!” You called to him as you ran over to the kitchen. You switched the oven off and slipped on some mittens, opening the door and pulling out two trays of cookies, setting them on the counter and shutting the oven door. After waiting for them to cool down a bit, you put them in a container, closing the lid to it and slipping your phone in your pocket.

“So that’s what that smell was…” Alfonse figured out, picking up the container and following you out of the apartment.

~~~~~

“Okay, let me see if I remember correctly.” Alfonse pondered while in the car with you on the way to your parents house. “You have… three siblings?”

“Bingo.” You replied. “Can you remember their names and our birth order?”

“Hmm… I believe you told me they were named Iris, Julian, and Leah. Iris and Julian are twins, and they were born before you were. Your parents had you third, and then Leah a few years later?” He guessed.

“Wow, I’m impressed, Alfonse!” You praised him, taking one hand off the steering wheel to pat him on the shoulder. “Iris’s husband had trouble remembering all of that when we first met him. My parents never let the poor guy hear the end of it. I’m surprise they didn’t try to stop the wedding.”

Alfonse let out a nervous chuckle as you told him this, hoping to make a better first impression on your family than your brother-in-law did. For the rest of the car ride, you alternated between little chats about minor subjects to singing along to more Christmas music. When you arrived at the house, Alfonse had to take a minute to marvel at its size. While it didn’t look that expensive in nature, it was rather enormous. He still couldn’t take his eyes off it, even after being handed some presents to take inside. Before he knew it, you were both at the front door, knocking on it and waiting for a response.

“Oh, it took you guys long enough to get here!” Your mother somewhat scolded you as she answered the door, pulling you into a hug.

“Nice to see you too, mom.” You laughed, returning her hug. When you pulled away, all of her attention was on Alfonse, and the two shook hands after he handed you the presents.

“Kiran’s told me so much about you.” She said. “As long as you’re nothing like the guys she’s brought home before, we’ll get along just fine.”

“Err… Well, we are still together, so I don’t believe I am.” He stammered, stifling laughter.

Your mother then led you two into the house, announcing your presence. Your father stood from a couch in the living room, wrapping his arms around you after you set the presents down by the tree. He had always doted on his children, even when you would all insist that you were getting a bit too old for it. As you pulled away from his hug, you watched him glance over at Alfonse, eyeing him up and down.

“So, you must be the reason my daughter went missing for a while.” He bluntly addressed the prince, taking him by surprise.

“I… I… Sir, I can promise you she was—“

“Well, technically his boss was the one responsible for that.” You interrupted them, laying a hand on Alfonse’s back and rubbing it. You knew your father was just making a joke, but neither you nor Alfonse found it funny.

“Matching sweaters?” You heard a voice emerge from nearby. You looked to find your older sister and her husband stepping into the living room and approaching you. “Oh, how adorable!”

“It was her idea.” Alfonse chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “I presume you are Iris?”

“That would be me!” She confirmed. “This is Mark, and I couldn’t pay him to match clothes with me. Oh, you have to let me get a picture of you guys!”

She then pulled her phone out, accessing the camera and holding it up in front of the two of you. You slid closer to Alfonse, letting him put an arm over your shoulders. You rested your hand on his chest, smiling for the picture. Once Iris got her picture of you guys, she gave both of you a hug, walking back to where she was before. Mark stayed in the room with you and Alfonse, and it was then that you saw your brother sitting with your younger sister on the couch, signaling all of you to join them.

“You made it just in time for the game, sis!” He greeted you, first bumping with you as you and Alfonse sat down beside him. Your brother looked over at your boyfriend on the other side of you, holding his hand out. “I’m Julian, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Julian.” Alfonse acknowledged him, shaking his hand. “I’m Alfonse.”

You looked over on the other side of your brother, noticing that your sister didn’t seem to notice your presence, all of her focus being on whatever was on her phone. In all honesty, this didn’t surprise you, although you would have liked some acknowledgement. You extended an arm behind Julian, your hand landing on your sister’s shoulder, causing her to jump out of her seat and dart her eyes over at you.

“Hi, Leah.” You greeted her, a hint of sass in your voice. “It’s good to see you. This is Alfonse, by the way.”

“Hi… Sorry about that.” She sheepishly responded. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, what do you guys think?” Mark chimed in. “We winning today?”

“Dude, we’ve got this game in the bag. Best Christmas present I could ask for.” Julian replied. “Oh, you a basketball fan, Alfonse?”

“I… Well… I must be honest. I’m not too familiar with it.” Alfonse confessed, pursing his lips together awkwardly.

“No worries, bud. We’ll explain it to you as it goes on.” Mark assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

~~~~~

At one point, you got up to get everyone some food. Approaching the kitchen, your parents and Iris were in there discussing various topics when they turned their attention over to you.

“Getting tired of the boys?” Iris asked you. “I don’t blame you.”

“No, I’m just getting some food for all of us.” You laughed. “Julian and Mark seem pretty wrapped up in teaching Alfonse about sports, so I didn’t want to interrupt them.”

“He doesn’t know about sports?” Your father gawped. “Where’d you find this guy? The renaissance fair?”

“Honey, be nice!” Your mother scolded him, elbowing him in the arm.

While you weren’t angry with your father’s joke, you didn’t find it funny either. You chose not to acknowledge it, gathering some plates and putting food on all of them. Upon returning to the living room, you glanced at the TV, seeing that one of the guys on the team you were rooting for shot a massive three-pointer. Your brother and brother-in-law immediately jumped from the couch, joyfully shouting in response. Alfonse remained seated, but threw his arms up in celebration. You let out a small giggle at the sight, approaching the men and Leah and handing them each a plate. Mark had taken your spot while you were gone, so sat in between Alfonse’s legs, putting a hand on his knee.

“You seem to be learning pretty quickly.” You acknowledged, turning around to look at him.

“That’s because your brother and I are great teachers.” Mark boasted, a smirk on his face. “Maybe next time we’re all together we’ll get you out on one of the courts, Al?”

“I don’t know if I can do what they do…” Alfonse told him.

“None of us can.” Julian assured him. “Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with it.”

From there, you all turned your focus back to the game, and occasionally your food. Your father would probably take a longer time getting used to having Alfonse around during family gatherings, but your mother and your siblings, as well as your brother-in-law, seemed to be getting along with him pretty well. You had been so worried about what everyone would think of him in the days leading up to this, and it brought you immense joy to see things go so well. You weren’t sure if you could love him more than you already did, but seeing him interact with your family certainly did that for you.

~~~~~

It was now early in the evening, and everyone found themselves sitting together in the living room. Presents had been opened, everyone had at least one serving of food, and now you were all taking the time to relax amongst each other. You rested your head on Alfonse’s shoulder, while he had an arm around you, stroking your arm. You looked up at him, a warm smile plastered on your face as you studied his features.

“Did you have a good time today?” You asked him, getting his attention as he turned his head to look at you.

“Of course I did.” He smiled. “Your family has been quite nice and very welcoming. I expected everyone to be rather protective of you; not just your father.”

“He’s always been like that.” You told him. “He still gives Mark a hard time when he can, but that doesn’t excuse how he’s been treating you. I’m really sorry about that.”

“What do you apologize for? It’s not as though you told him to act that way.”

“I know, but—“

“You are his daughter, of course he’s going to want to protect you.” Alfonse stated. “As you remember, I lost my father when I was fairly young, so I don’t remember much of his interactions with Sharena. However, I could still see it in the heroes that had daughters as well. Chrom would often speak of how afraid he was to let Lucina battle on her own, despite her having done so countless times.”

You tried to open your mouth to speak, but he continued.

“Yes, there is a huge difference between being on a battlefield and being in a courtship, but no father ever wants to see his daughter get hurt, whether the wounds are physical or emotional. However, I have no intention of hurting you, Kiran. I love you too much to even dream of such a thing. Your father might not see that now, or for a while, but it is what’s in my heart. I love you, Kiran, and I intend to love you until my death.”

Your smile grew brighter at his words, warmth seeping into your heart. You knew how much he loved you, and you loved him just as much, if not more. However, you had no issue with him reminding you of his love for you.

“You’re pretty all right.” You joked, hearing him chuckle in response.

You briefly looked up to find that you were under a mistletoe together. You pointed this out to him, your heart fluttering as he cupped your face with one hand. You both leaned in until your faces were inches apart, your lips softly pressing against his for a tender kiss. You rested your forehead against his upon pulling away, the happiness in his eyes matching yours.

“You know, you could get a room.”

You both turned your heads to see Leah sitting beside you, glancing up from her phone to tell you this. You then looked back at each other, laughing.


End file.
